A terrible happiness
by MetaReallyMeta
Summary: Natasha and Steve have to go on the run again after Hydra attacks the Avengers. AU set after The Winter Solider but before Age of Ultron. Rated Mature for now because of the ideas I have. Rating is now at T.
1. Chapter 1

"That was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done Rogers!" Natasha exclaimed throwing her bag down in disgust. "Taking on a whole freaking army BY YOURSELF!"

"Natasha" Steve said

"No shut up Rogers you don't get to speak"

"Natasha" Steve said softly moving closer to her putting a firm hand on her hip pulling her in close.

"No stop that. That's not fair. I'm mad at you." She said locking eyes with Steve.

"It's okay Natasha. I'm fine. See?" Steve stepped back to let Natasha get a good look at him. She ran her hand over his body.

"Steve." She looked at him intensely.

"Steve?!" She yelled at him her face exploding with anger.

"STEVE!" Steve jumped out of bed ready to attack. He noticed Romanoff standing on the other side of the bed and relaxed.

"You are going to want to put some pants on Rogers." She said looking at the tent in his boxers. Steve blushed fruitlessly trying to hide it.

"I made you breakfast." Natasha said pointing at the trey sitting on the nightstand closest to her. "And Stark called, training starts at 9. I'm leaving in 10 minutes." Steve looked over at the clock it was 8:40am.

"Thanks Natasha." Steve said with a smile "I'll be right down." Natasha smiled, turned and left. Steve sighed and scarfed down the food. He dropped the dishes and tray off in his kitchen on the way to the bathroom.

"Well I probably don't have time for a shower." He muttered eyeing the shower. He grabbed his toothbrush and stared at his reflection for a moment. He noticed a bit of green in the blue of eyes. A flaw. He brushed his teeth and shaved his face. He thought about the dream he just had. It seemed so real. He shook his head. The events of the past year have certainly brought them closer together. Steve doesn't know one person who Natasha has ever cooked breakfast for. Steve walked towards his closet discarding his boxers and wife beater in the clothes hamper and pulled on an almost too small t-shirt, a fresh pair of boxers, and a pair of shorts. He grabbed his duffle bag and shield checking the contents of the bag to make sure he had everything and headed to the door. He locked his door behind him and walked down the hall to the elevator. Natasha has opened up to Rogers more than anyone but Barton. They have spent many nights with her just telling him stories of her past and him just listening. He got into the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage.

"Hey hold the elevator!" He heard Natasha yell rapid footsteps approached the elevator. Steve put his arm between the doors to prevent them from closing on her.

"Thanks Rogers." Natasha said out of breath smiling at him.

"You are welcome Romanoff" Steve replied returning the smile. She was dressed in uniform. A skintight catsuit the material of which hugged her curves quite nicely. Natasha was beautiful. A blind man could see how beautiful she is. Come to think of it one has. Steve started to blush. He shouldn't be thinking about his teammate like that. He shakes the thought out of his head and tried to think of something else. He thought of Bucky, and his ongoing search for him and how he was no closer to locating him then when he started looking.

"I wonder how much Starks going to push us today." Natasha said breaking the silence. Steve snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well considering our performance on the last Hydra raid…"

"You don't have to go all tactician on me Rogers. You can speak normally." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. Um without a doubt he will be pushing us to our limits." Steve said looking down at his shoes.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

"You want to carpool?" Natasha asked pointing to her Corvette.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm going to go to lunch after training." Steve said getting on his bike.

"You finally got a date. Good for you Rogers." Natasha said throwing her bag in the passenger seat of her car.

"No not a date. Just me." Steve said with a sad smile.

"Hey where's your boyfriend?" He joked. Natasha has expressed interest in Banner recently.

"Haha very funny Rogers. He's already at Avengers tower." She said with an icy stare.

"Banner seems to really like you." Steve said. Natasha shook her head.

"I'll see you at the tower Rogers." She said getting into her car and closing the door. Steve started his bike and revved the engine. Natasha rolled her eyes and started her car.

"Our last mission was sloppy" Tony said his gestures were very animated. "If the hulk…" Banner cleared his throat "...sorry. If the other guy wasn't there, Steve would no longer be with us." Steve looked at the grain in the table as if it were something of importance. "That's why I have comprised a new training program for us. I will push each and every one of you to your limits. In other news we broke ground on the construction for the new facility. That'll be done sometime later this year." no one looked excited "What is up with you guys today?"

"You just spent the last hour yelling at us. Telling us we failed and should be ashamed of ourselves" Steve pointed out. He got up and patted Tony on the shoulder. "Maybe lead with that next time." Tony frowned.

"Okay let's get to work."

A/N: Because of school and my writing cycle (I take a day to write a chapter and a day to edit it) Ill probably update every other day. Thanks for the read :)


	2. Chapter 2

"See I'm fine." Steve said grabbing her hand and lifting it up to his lips. Natashas heart fluttered. Steve pulled her close to him.

"You scared the shit out of me." Natasha said into his chest. The vibrations of her voice resonated throughout Steve's body. He felt his shirt dampen ever so slightly where Natasha's face was.

"I know." He whispered kissing the top of her head, "I know."

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and let out a hardy sign. He turned the shower off and reached for his towel crying out in pain when he moved. Stark really had pushed them to their limits today. There was not a muscle in Steve's body that was not sore or hurting. He was afraid to ask how the rest of the team was doing. Steve heard the locker room door open then slam shut.

"Rogers?" Natasha called out a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah?" Steve answered wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower stall. He froze.

"Jesus Natasha you could have given me some warning" He stuttered gripping the towel a little tighter.

"Warning for what?"

"That you're here...and I'm not...and..." Steve stuttered out.

"I've seen you in less clothing than that." she said. Steve thought for a moment and looked at her with a blank expression.

"What do you want Agent Romanoff?" He asked sighing.

"Would you like me to accompany you to lunch?" She asked him.

"Oh, Yeah that would be lovely Miss Romanoff." Steve said with a smile.

"Get dressed and I will meet you in the hallway then." She said turning and leaving. Steve toweled off and threw some clothes on. Today was looking to be a good day.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked approaching Natasha who was leaning against the wall next to the door to the locker room.

"You wanna take your bike or my car?" Natasha asked pushing away from the wall.

"Up to you"

"Bike it is then" She said smiling. She then turned around and walked down the hall to the elevator letting her hips sway a bit.

"Well come on Rogers." She called out to him.

* * *

Steve loved the feeling of the wind in his hair as he rode down the street on his bike. The weather was beautiful. It was warm but not too hot. There was a slight breeze and not a single cloud in sky. He was almost reconsidering his plans wanting to instead get something to go and having a picnic in Central Park. He felt Natasha shift on the back of the bike.

"You doing okay back there?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied gripping him a little tighter.

"We are almost there. Another block or so."

They arrived at the diner. Lucky for them there was a parking space open right in front of the diner. Natasha hopped off the back of the bike and put her helmet into the saddle bag next to Steve's shield. Steve put some quarters in the parking meter and followed Natasha inside.

Natasha wandered the diner a bit before picking a booth in the back corner of the establishment. Steve plopped down across from her and waved over a waitress.

"Welcome to the L&L Automat what can I get you started off with?" The chipper waitress asked. Her nametag read Sue.

"I'll have a coffee for now" Natasha said looking through the menu.

"I'll have a coffee and a BLT please." Steve said handing his menu to the waitress.

"That'll be right out." Sue said writing it on her note pad while walking away.

"Man this place is pretty old fashion. You fit right in here." Natasha joked. Steve smiled at her.

"Peggy used to come here after..uh after she moved to New York after...I died. It was closed down for about 40 years and reopened under a different name and different management. They changed the name back about 5 years ago" Steve said with a somber tone. Steve got all sad and quiet whenever he talked about Peggy. He was losing her and pretty soon she wouldn't be around anymore.

"Here you go honey" Sue said putting two mugs down on the table. "Should I leave the pot?"

"Yes please. Thank you" Steve replied with a polite nod and smile.

"Your sandwich will be out in a second." Sue said walking away. Steve looked back at Natasha. She looked troubled.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look.

"No" She admitted taking a sip from her coffee. Natasha didn't usually open herself like that. To her it was a weakness. But she trusted Steve. She'd trust him with her life.

"Whats wrong?"

"Bruce turned me down" She said staring at her coffee.

"Aw Natasha. I'm sorry. Did he give any reason?"

"Yes. He said that we had no future together. That we could never have a future together because of the other guy."

"I'm sorry Natasha" Steve said putting his hand on one of her's

Both Steve and Natasha's phones rang at the same time. It was Stark.

"Run! Hydra has compromised Avengers tower and your apartments. Get out of the city. Go to a safehouse. I'll call you when it's safe to reconvene." Stark hung up.

"Shit!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Language!" Steve muttered as he threw down a $50 bill on the table and the pair high tailed it out of the diner.

"I have a safe house 3 hours from here" Natasha said. "We can lay low for a couple of days there." Steve nodded.

"You want to drive?" Steve asked. Natasha nodded and jumped onto the front seat of the bike.

"Keep watch for a tail" She said starting the bike. Steve climbed onto the second seat and wrapped his arms around Natasha. Natasha found it oddly comforting. She peeled out of the parking space as fast as she could.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at Natasha's safe house. Steve hopped off the bike and stretched.

"We should sweep the house before getting settled." Natasha said readying her gun.

"Sounds like a plan." Cap said grabbing his shield from the saddle bag. Natasha moved the bike into the garage motioning Steve to follow her. Once Steve was inside she shut the garage door and pulled out her gun. Quickly and quietly she opened the door to the house and went inside. Steve followed sweeping his immediate area for any danger. They checked the entire house top to bottom before relaxing.

"Okay Nat I think we are safe." Steve said leaning his shield against the kitchen cabinets. Natasha holstered her gun and sighed.

"Nice house you have here." Steve remarked.

"Thank you" Natasha replied rather grumpily.

"Natasha don't let the Banner thing get to you." She gave him a death stare. "There are plenty of men who would be tripping over each other just to ask you out." She snorted.

"Yeah sure. Who would want to date the Black Widow." She replied rather cold. "I need a drink" She rummaged around the kitchen for a bit eventually finding a bottle of Vodka. She broke the seal and gulped down a couple mouthfuls of it.

"Natasha slow down." Steve said taking the bottle from her. He took a swig despite it not having any effect on him. "Where is this hostility coming from?"

"Well if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of FUCKING nowhere, with Hydra after us." She replied rather loudly. Steve just looked at his shoes.

"Natasha, I'm sorry." Steve said to the ground. Natasha just sighed.

"Steve, do you love me?" Steve did a double take.

"I'm-m-m sorry?" He stuttered out.

"I asked do you love me?" She asked again a little more forceful this time.

"Natasha of course I love you."

AN: So dividers are now a thing between the breaks in story. Im going to post whenever I get a chapter 100% done. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you Natasha Romanoff, take Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"And will you Steve Rogers, take Natasha Romanoff to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?'

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Steve pulled Natasha in for a deep passionate kiss. In that moment, everything was perfect. Everything was right.

There was an explosion outside the church. The shockwave threw Natasha and Steve to the side. Debris flew everywhere. Steve landed on the carpet and immediately got up and searched for Natasha. His eyes stung from the smoke. Finally he spotted her.

"Natasha?" Steve cried out rushing to her grabbing her limp body in his arms. "NATASHA? Stay with me Natasha."

* * *

Steve awoke with a jump. His heart racing, his palms were sweaty, and his mouth was dry. Natasha groaned next to him. He woke her up. Damn it. He moved closer to spoon her. Her bare skin felt wonderful against his.

"Rogers?" She asked half asleep "I don't think I can go for a round 5" she chuckled.

"I can do this all day." Steve responded laughing. He snuggled up closer to her wrapping his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms. All her cares and all her worries melted away. Her mood had definitely did a 180 from earlier. She had been worried about Hydra and upset over Bruce. She now realized her feelings for Bruce were manufactured. She sighed and looked at the clock. 1:42am. Sleep was always difficult for Natasha. Her being worried about Hydra suddenly appearing didn't help. Eventually sleep found her.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the bedroom window hitting Natasha square in the face. She muttered some profanity in Russian. She rolled over to look at Steve's side of the bed. Steve wasn't there. She got up and wrapped the blanket around herself and got up. She groaned. She was definitely sore from last night. Last night was perfect. Yes she may have been a little drunk which caused her to make some impulsive decisions but she didn't regret it. She had bottled up her feeling for Steve after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. It didn't seem like the appropriate time. She found her shorts and her t-shirt and put them on. She drew in a deep breath. Was that bacon she smelled? She walked down the hall towards the kitchen and sure enough standing over the stove cooking was Steve in a pair of shorts and a tight shirt. Natasha came up behind him and snaked her arms around his torso.

"Hey." Steve said with a smile putting one of his hands over one of hers. "I figured I'd return the favor." He motioned at the food he was preparing smiling. He made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

"This looks great." Natasha replied letting go of Steve and grabbing some silverware and a plate. "Thank you." She planted a kiss on his cheek. She got a little of everything and sat down at the table. Steve turned off the stove, got some food for himself, and joined her. They ate in silence. There was a bit of a awkward tension between them. No one wanted to bring up what happened last night. They finished eating at about the same time. Natasha got up and walked towards the sink.

"Here let me get that for you." Natasha said grabbing Steve's plate and walking over and putting it into the sink.

"Thank you" Steve replied fishing for tablet in his bag.

"Don't bother." Natasha said. "There's no wifi in the house. There's one landline for a phone."

Steve nodded and but his tablet away. He just stared at the spot in front of him.

"I think we need to talk about last night." Steve finally said looking at Natasha.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked taking a seat across from Steve.

"I feel guilty. I shouldn't have slept with you especially since you were drunk. I feel like I took advantage and I am sorry." Steve said staring her straight in the eyes.

"Steve it's okay. Don't worry about it." Natasha said "If it was something I didn't want to do I wouldn't have done it." Steve smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Natasha." She returned the smile. "But I don't think we can do that again. Ever. I'm just not the type of guy that sleeps with his friend, I think its called friends with benefits now, but I can't be that and I don't want to be. Last night as great as it was needs to stay last night. If I'm going to have sex with a woman it needs to be in a committed relationship."

"So what are you saying Steve?" Natasha asked at a near whisper.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"How's she looking Banner?" Steve asked.

"Not good Steve. She lost a lot of blood and took quite a few hard blows to the head. Her skull was fractured in a couple of places. I wouldn't be surprised if she has some serious brain damage. If she wakes up from this coma we properly assess the extent of her brain function." Banner said to Steve sadly.

"Thank you Banner." Steve replied sadly holding Natasha's hand. Tears pooled in his eyes. He was going to get the son of a bitch that did this to her. And when he does he'll wish he'd never laid a finger on Natasha.

* * *

"Steve. We need to go." Natasha said bursting into the room and hastily packing her bag. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked taking a breath

"Perimeter sensors were triggered. Security cams showed a vehicle with Hydra agents in it headed our way." She replied holstering her guns. Steve grabbed his shield and his bag.

"Okay let's go." He said running out to the garage. He slid his shield into the slot at the of his bike. He'll have to remember to thank Tony for that addition later. Natasha opened the garage door and jumped onto the back of Steve's bike sliding her arms around his torso. Steve revved the engine and started down the driveway. A jeep skidded to a halt at the end of the driveway. Steve slammed on the breaks. Men in black uniforms and ski masks got out of the jeep and pointed their guns at the them. A man with a monocle got out of the vehicle and walked toward the pair on the bike.

"Captain America and the Black Widow. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I have heard so much about you two. I have read so much about you two."

"Strucker." Steve said gritting his teeth.

* * *

"FUCK!" Natasha exclaimed as a Hydra agent sunk a knife deep into her thigh. Her shackles clanged against the metal chair she was seated in.

"What do you want from me?" Steve yelled at Strucker. "LET HER GO!"

"Captain." Strucker said with a cynical chuckle. "You already are giving me what I want and you will continue to give me what you want. I want you to suffer. I want you to watch as everything in you life is taken from you. First the girl you love. Then your friends." He motioned towards Natasha. "Then your country. Then your world. By the end of this you will begging me to kill you and even that I will deny you. Take him back to his cell."

Steve was lead back to his cell. The Hydra guard uncuffed him.

"Before we get started...Does anyone want out?" He said. The guards looked at him puzzled. He grabbed one of the guards by his neck and threw him against the wall rendering him unconscious. The other guard rushed him. He grabbed the guard's gun and ripped it out of his hands. There was a fire inside Rogers. One of pure anger and rage. One he feared he could not control. He turned the gun on the guard.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled at the guard. "WHERE IS SHE?" Shoving the gun in the guard's face.

"Down the hall." The guard croaked out "Second to last door." Steve took the gun away from the guards face.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. He took a breath. "You were very helpful." He raised his fist and punched the guard in the face knocking him unconscious. He searched the guards pockets and found a key ring with 3 keys on it.

"Bingo." Steve said pocketing the keys. He carefully crept to the cell door and looked both ways down the hallway before advancing towards the opposite end of it. He heard a weak clang of chains on metal. Sure enough in the second to last cell there the read head sat leaned up against the cell door. The strongest and most beautiful woman alive. Natasha looked up at Steve her eyes full of pain and anger. This was the weakest Steve has ever seen his partner.

"Steve" She said weakly trying to stand up. She almost managed to but then came toppling down. Steve quickly got the door to the cell open and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm going to get you out of his." He said softly kissing her forehead. His breathing labored. An uncontrollable rage filled him. He carefully lifted Natasha up and placed her gently on his shoulder. He readied his gun and charged into battle.

* * *

Steve has no idea how he made it out of the Hydra facility but he did and he took down quite a few hydra agents down. He was now walking parallel, but at a distance, to a road in the middle of a forest, already a few miles away from the camp. He stopped for a moment to listen to his surroundings. All he heard were the gentle rustle of leaves, and the chirps of the song birds that inhabited the area. Any other day this would peaceful. He would love to spend a day out here with Natasha. Hiking, camping, or just having a picnic. Anything to spend time with her. If he could get them both out of this he promised himself he would come back here with her. He heard a groan come from his shoulder. His mind came back from his fantasy. Natasha's pulse was getting weaker with every passing minute, he couldn't waste anymore time. He had tried to treat her wounds with what he found but it wasn't enough to stop her bleeding. She needed medical attention as soon as possible. He started walking a little faster up the hill in front of him. As he came up over the crest of a hill, he saw a small inhabited town at the bottom. He wasted no time getting down to the small town. He went into the first public building that was open and asked if he could use their phone and he called Tony. Voicemail.

"Tony, It's Steve. We have a problem. Natasha is down and I'm losing her man." Steve choked up a bit. "We are in a small town called Pinecrest in Northern California. Please hurry."

He'd be damned if Strucker took away the woman that he loved.

* * *

AN Sorry about not updating for a couple of days. I have AP testing this week so I spent most of the weekend studying for that. Hope you enjoy :).


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Steve." Banner said holding back tears of his own. "She's gone." Steve began sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault." Steve choked out. "I should have never brought her there."

"No no that's not true. Shhhhh there there."

"We should have waited. We should have wait and did it later. With you guys around."

"Shhhhhhhh." All Bruce knew was they picked up in a chapel. From there he could deduce why they were there.

* * *

Steve saw the quinjet touch down in a clearing.

"Steve?" Tony yelled jogging over to him and Natasha. "Whats her status?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, and her pulse is getting really weak, and she stopped responding about 5 minutes ago, and…" Steve started hyperventilating.

"Hey hey. It's okay buddy breath. Here's what I need you to do. I have Banner in the quinjet. He'll be able to treat Natasha on our way to Avengers Tower." Tony said. Steve was still hyperventilating. "Steve I need you to carry Natasha to the quinjet. Can you do that?" Steve's tried to control his breathing. He nodded to Tony and picked up Natasha gently carrying her over to the jet.

"Steves not doing so hot. Can you maybe slip him something to calm him down?" Tony whispered to Banner patting him on the shoulder while he turned to leave. Banner nodded and went over to the medical supply bag and pulled out a syringe of dendrotoxin.

"Hey Steve." Banner said in a calm voice hiding the syringe behind his arm as he approached Rogers. "I'm going to give you something that'll calm you down." Steve looked at him suspiciously. Banner quickly stuck Steve in the arm with the syringe and emptied it into his bloodstream. Steve passed out.

"That won't be for long." Stark said as he prepped Natasha's wounds.

"She looks like she lost a lot of blood. I think I have enough on the jet but we need to give it to her fast." Banner said rummaging through the first aid station.

* * *

"Steve?" Natasha called out. She was still a little groggy. She felt her hand being squeezed.

"Yes Natasha?" Steve answered softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nat. You really scared me. I was beginning to lose hope that would would ever wake up." He said as he kissed her hand.

"What do you mean? How long was I out for?"

"You have been in a coma for a week. You lost a lot of blood. If we had waited another minute to treat you you and I would not be having this conversation right now." Steve said.

"Oh good she's up." Tony said as he strode into the room. "Your vitals look fine for someone who almost died. Banner will come and assess whether or not you can be discharged but you will need someone who can take care of you for the time being."

"And Hydra?" Natasha asked.

"Blown off the fucking map." Tony said emphasizing each word. "Oh sorry Captain." Steve shook his head.

"It's alright. I heard worse things when I was in europe." Tony chuckled.

"I assume your boyfriend here will take care of you?" Tony said directing the question to Natasha.

"Uh Yeah if that doesn't..if um that's alright with you?" She turned to Steve.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He replied kissing her on her cheek.

"So tell me. Have you two done it yet?" Tony asked. Natasha looked about ready to kill him.

"I don't think that's any of your business **Mr. Stark**. But yes we have...fondued." Steve said uncomfortably.

"Ha Banner owes me $20." Tony said.

"Seriously?" Natasha spat, "You took bets on whether or not Steve and I have had sex yet?" She shook her head.

"I'll go get Banner" Stark said feeling Natasha's death glare weaken him.

* * *

"All your vitals look good. Brain function acceptable for someone with a concussion. Everything looks good." Banner said checking her over. He awkwardly smiled at her. "I am going to discharge you."

"Thank you Banner." Natasha said returning the smile.

"Hey Nat I'm happy for you. Steve is a great guy. He seems to really love you."

"Yeah what makes you say that?"

"The fact that I had to drug him to calm him down when we were transporting you. He was really freaked out. More than 'My friend is dying'. It was more like a 'the woman that I love is dying'" Natasha smiled.

"I love him too."

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the Hydra base incident and Natasha was getting restless.

"I want to train." She complained to Steve who was stretched out on the couch. "I want to do something that isn't watching TV or sex."

"Well if you really want to do something you can join me on my morning run tomorrow." Steve replied lifting himself off the couch, walking over to where Natasha sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through her bright red hair. She moaned a little quite turned on by Steve's actions.

"Sex again?" Steve asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Natasha bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck yeah"

* * *

AN I will probably end the story sometime soon. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Steve stop I can't breathe" Natasha said laughing. "Stop my sides hurt."

"Never!" Steve said triumphantly as he continued to tickle her. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it. Steve finally stopped.

"You know what we should do?" Natasha said biting her lower lip and smiling at Steve.

"What?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Pillow fort."

* * *

Natasha laid back on the bed trying to catch her breath.

"Holy shit Steve." She said laughing a bit. "That was. WOW. I have never felt anything like that."

"Well it was the best I could do." Steve said laughing.

"Smartass." She said hitting him in the ribs playfully.

"I love you Natasha." Steve said turning on his side to look at her.

"I love you too Steve." She replied cupping his face with her hand. He leaned over and kissed her. Her lips tasted like cherries.

"Hey I had an idea." Steve said getting out of bed. He had an excited look on his face.

"What?" Natasha asked matching his tone.

"Let's get married. Lets gather everyone and find a church, or something and let's just get married. Today." Steve said with a huge smile on his face. "What do you think?" Natasha's smile disappeared.

"That's a huge thing Steve. We haven't even been on an official date. I don't...I don't know. I think it's too soon. I'm not ready." Steve looked like a kicked puppy

"When I went into the ice, I gave up having a normal life. I gave up Peggy, I gave up children, I gave up being able to have a traditional family. You are the most normal thing in my life sweetheart and so what we haven't officially been on a date. We have gone through more together in the past few years than any couple will even come close to." Natasha shook her head.

"I'm sorry Steve. I'm not ready yet." Steve nodded.

"Okay." His smile returned. "How about round 2?" He jumped back into bed.

* * *

Natasha gently shook Steve awake.

"Steve. Steve." She said softly. Steve smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey there." Steve said pulling Natasha back into bed.

"Steve." Natasha laughed squirming to get away from him. Steve held onto her tightly. "We got to go."

"Where?" Steve wracked his brain trying to remember if they had plans for today.

"It's a surprise." She said elbowing him lightly. "Let me go so I can get up." Steve released her and got up.

"Put on something nice." She said with a wink.

"Okay. How nice? Like fancy party nice, or something that is clean." Steve inquired walking to his closet.

"The first one and preferably the second one as well."

"Okay." Steve nodded.

* * *

Steve had no idea what Natasha was up to although most of the time he had no idea what she was up to so it wasn't out of the ordinary. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a dress that was absolutely stunning.

"Wow." was all Steve could get out. His jaw hit the floor. Natasha flashed him a small smile.

"You like?" She asked stepping closer to Steve. Steve swallowed hard.

"Uh-Ye-yeah." He stuttered. Natasha started laughing at him.

"You are a dork you know that?" Natasha said walking to him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay let's go."

"So you aren't going to give me any hints as to where we are going?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Natasha replied smiling.

"Are you at least going to tell me when we will get there?"

"Why you have a date?" She replied sarcastically.

"No I was just wondering."

"Barring heavy traffic we should be there in 10 minutes." Natasha said. "5 if I drive like a maniac." Steve chuckled.

* * *

Steve's phone rang.

"Hey Cap. Its Tony. We were picking through the rubble of that Hydra facility and we still can't find your shield. Are you sure you had it on you when you were taken?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Maybe it was left at Natasha's safehouse?" Steve was trying to remember if Strucker's men had taken it.

"I'll give the house a look." Tony said hanging up.

"What did Tony want?" Natasha asked.

"He wanted to know weather I remember if Hydra took my shield or not." Steve replied looking at her.

"He still hasn't found it?"

"Nope." Steve fiddled with his phone.

"Okay we are here." Natasha said pulling over.

"Hey isn't that that blind man that we met a few months ago?" Steve asked pointing at the man who had just left the church. "Wait why are we at a church? It's not sunday is it?"

"Steve. I thought a lot about what you said last night and I realized that you were right. Neither of us are able to have a normal life. However you are the most normal thing in my life and I love you Steve. I really do and I thought to hell with it you are the only man I have ever cared about in this way." Natasha was near tears.

"Hey hey don't cry." Steve said wiping her face. "Natasha Romanoff, I would love to marry you. I love you. You are my everything."

"Let's get married then." Natasha said getting out of the car. They entered the church.

"Hey hey!" Tony greeted them. "Congratulations guys!"

"Well we ain't married yet." Steve said giving Tony and Banner a bro hug and Pepper a less violent one. Banner, Tony and Pepper were the only ones there.

"Let's get you married then!" Tony said walking over to Father Lantom. "Father we are ready to start."

"Yes sir." Father Lantom replied waving over the group. "Okay you two can you stand here, and here." He pointed at two spots on the floor. While he was talking Steve was thinking about his dreams he's been having of late. He can't remember any of them in great detail, but he felt like he had one similar to this.

"Now your vows." Father Lantom said. "Who wants to go first?" Steve looked at Natasha and nodded.

"Steve. I don't really know what to say that I haven't already said. I love you Steve. I love you so much it hurts. I never thought that I could be capable of this kind of love. I've always said 'Love is for children' because that's what I was taught as a young girl. I never thought that I could ever find someone so compassionate and accepting of who I am than you. Most people would start running when I tell them the things I've done, but you stayed. I love you Steve and I will always love you no matter what."

"From the first I laid eyes on you I knew you would play a big part in my life. I just didn't know how until now. I fell in love with you while we were fighting Hydra. It seems from tragedy I find the most happiness. Its terrible that my happiness has come from pain and suffering. But all of it has been worth it because I am marrying the woman I love. The woman I was meant to be with. I don't believe in fate but it wasn't an accident that I met you. I love you Natasha Romanoff. I will love you from now until eternity."

Everyone was on the verge of tears.

"Okay. Steve will you take Natasha Romanoff to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"And do you Natasha take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded Husband for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride!"

* * *

AN: Im getting close to being done with this fic. Maybe one or two more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve awoke to his wife straddling him.

"Hey beautiful." He said running his hand up and down her thighs. She squirmed a little in his lap letting out a small moan.

"I know today is not a great day for you." She said leaning down to kiss him. "So I'll take the kids to my grandparent's house so you can have the house to yourself." Steve smiled up at her.

"I love you."

"I know." He started laughing.

"Shhhh you're going to wake the kids." She said playfully slapping his arm.

"Well I should probably get ready for work." He said lifting her off him.

"Aww, we can't have a little fun?"

"No sorry. New recruits at SHIELD. They need to be broken in."

* * *

"Mr. Rogers." Director Coulson said "I know today is a difficult day for you. It's a difficult day for all of us. So take the rest of the day off. Go home to your wife." Steve frowned.

"I'm swamped here and-"

"Consider it an order Captain."

"Yes sir." Steve said shaking the director's hand. Steve finished up his paperwork and got ready to leave.

"I'm leaving sir." Steve said to Coulson who was standing outside his office. Coulson nodded and left. Steve took the elevator down to the parking garage. Most days he takes his bike, but today he decided to drive Natasha's Corvette. It doesn't get used much anymore except for the occasional rain that they got. He drove down the highway passing his exit. He couldn't go home. Not yet at least. He had to go see someone first. He pulled into the driveway of the cemetery. A hundred times he's been here, but every time feels like the day they buried her. Tears fell from his eyes as he got closer to the monument. He tried to blink the tears from his eyes with little luck. He arrived at the monument, and like he did every time he was here he read it.

 _Here lies Sam Wilson. Died May 5th 2018_

 _Here lies Virginia 'Pepper' Pots. Died May 7th 2018_

 _Here lies Anthony Stark. Died May 7th 2018_

 _Here lies James 'Bucky' Barns. Died May 8th 2018_

 _Here lies Natasha Romanoff-Rogers. Died May 9th 2018_

 _This monument stands as a testament to these heroes who sacrificed themselves to save the world._

Steve fell to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran his fingers over Natasha's name over and over. Her name plate was more worn than the rest. He was there for hours just tracing her name with his finger. Over and over, _Natasha Romanoff-Rogers,_ He thought about their entire lives together. From the first time they met on the helicarrier, they day they got married, every picnic they had, every movie they fell asleep on the coach to. Every moment they spent together.

" _I'll be right back" She said giving him a quick kiss then running off into battle._ That was the last time he saw Natasha alive. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. His phone started ringing and he let it go to voicemail.

"Natasha my love." He said kissing his hand and placing the kiss on her gravestone. "There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of you. You were my best friend. You were my partner. For better or for worse. Til death did us part. I love you so much Natasha."

* * *

AN That's all folks. Sorry for the emotional ending I thought it to be appropriate though. May 2018 was chosen because of Infinity War. Dates were kinda random.


End file.
